


Noon, Night and Morning

by intheinkpot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles about Emma and Regina's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noon, Night and Morning

A knock on the door, then Emma steps inside, smiling at Regina. "Hey. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

 

Regina's eyebrows rise. "Miss Swan, I don't think I have to inform you that part of our arrangement - "

 

"I know," Emma says, closing the door. She holds up her hands to reveal two paper bags with GRANNY'S DINER printed on them. "I brought you lunch. I got the healthiest thing they had since you don't like greasy food."

 

Regina studies her. "Very well, Miss Swan. But don't get used to this."

 

Emma smirks. "Wouldn't dream of it."

 

+

 

"Regina, it's late. Can't I stay the night just this once?" Emma tosses an arm over her eyes.

 

"Absolutely not." There's a rustle of sheets as Regina rolls over, facing away from Emma.

 

"I know you're lonely." Opening her eyes, Emma props herself up on her elbow, frowning. "Just let me stay the night." She strokes Regina's bare arm and pretends not to notice the way she shivers. "Please."

 

Regina sighs. "Will you leave me alone if I say yes?"

 

"If that's what you want."

 

"Then yes. But be gone before Henry wakes up."

 

"Okay... Good night."

 

Regina says nothing.

 

+

 

Emma wakes to the sun on her face and a warm body pressed against her. Regina faces away from her even as every inch of her back touches along Emma's side. Emma studies her: how she appears younger and vulnerable when relaxed, the rise and fall of her chest, the way her eyes flutter underneath her eyelids as she dreams. She's beautiful, Emma thinks. I'm in love with her. Shit, I'm screwed.

 

But maybe it's okay as Regina stirs, and smiles at her, half-asleep. Then the mask returns, but Emma has already seen beneath it and that gives her hope.


End file.
